Sanbica Norton
|name = Sanbica Norton |kana = サンビカ゠ノートン |rōmaji = Sanbika Nōton |manga debut = Chapter 320 (Mentioned) Chapter 326 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 141 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Black |hair = Pink |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association |occupation = Virus Hunter (Single-Star) Doctor |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Sanbica Norton (サンビカ゠ノートン, Sanbika Nōton) is a Single-Star Virus Hunter and the lead doctor in the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Appearance Little is known of Sanbica's appearance, as she is always seen wearing a very concealing medical gown, including gloves and a surgical mask. She seems to be short of stature, with big, dark eyes. Personality Sanbica is timid and insecure, to the point she stammers when speaking. Although she did not wish to become chairman, due to her hating being in the spotlight, she still thanked her supporters for their votes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 It is very likely that, despite her lack of self-confidence, she is excellent in her field of competence. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Sanbica and Cutie Beauty tie in 11th place in the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Then in the second round she ties 8th place with Cutie, Teradein Neutral, and Bushidora Ambitious.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 321 In the third round she ties 9th place with Bushidora.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 In the fourth round Sanbica places in 11th placeHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 and makes her actual appearance during a video presentation for the 16 candidates for chairman, presented by Beans and it's stated that she was quite bewildered by it all and doesn't want anymore people to vote for her. However in the fifth round she fails to make it to the top 8 candidates and as a losing speech thanks everyone who voted for her. Dark Continent Expedition arc Gel states during a meeting with the Zodiacs, that Sanbica and her will be drafting a communicable disease countermeasure manual.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 Succession Contest arc Once the Black Whale finally departs, Sanbica attends a meeting involving Gel, Cluck, Ginta, Tokarine, and another Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Abilities & Powers As a Single-Star Virus Hunter, Sanbica is extremely competent in the medicine. Her knowledge apparently spreads to poisons as well as diseases, as one of the Zodiacs, the Poison Hunter Gel, enlisted her to help write a manual in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent. Nen As a pro Hunter, Sanbica knows how to use Nen. Trivia * "Sanbika", when written with the kanji 賛美歌, means "hymn, psalm, hymnal, hymnbook". * Her last name, Norton, may be a reference to the well-known antivirus software program Norton AntiVirus. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Sanbika_Norton Category:Female characters Category:Virus Hunters Category:Other Hunter Types Category:Single Star Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers